There's Snow Way Out The Ride!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Omega and Cream head out to the cold, festive White Park Zone, running from metal polar bears and riding on steel mine carts atop wooden roller coasters all while it endlessly snow. Can Omega and Cream find Vanilla's missing object before they get buried underneath all the snow in the badnik populated amusement park?
1. To The White Park Zone We Go!

**There's Snow Way Out The Ride!  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was absolutely freezing in the White Park Zone as temperatures were lower than expected, with E-123 Omega and Cream The Rabbit being present as Omega was holding Cream with his right arm, using his left cannon to help warm Cream up as Cream was bundled in orange clothing.

"_Brrr_, Mr. Omega! It sure is freezing here!" Cream exclaimed as she tugged to Omega. "Why did we come out here? I mean, it's really pretty, the snow and the rides, but I think it's too cold for us to be here!"

"Because your mother mentioned something about having accidentally left something here." Omega remarked as he glanced at Cream. "I don't think she factored you in tagging along."

"Well I don't mind proving myself to be a great Freedom Fighter, Mr. Omega!" Cream stated as she tilted her head to the right. "Where's your other teammates, Mr. Shadow and Ms. Rouge?"

Omega shook his head as he glanced back down at Cream, the snow landing on his armor and instantly melting from the heating steaming out of his internal drive. "Sadly I have yet to find Shadow. He might be stuck in an elevator again, I suspect. And as usual, Rouge is going around the various casinos to get all the gems as possible for her gem obsession."

"Goodness, she really loves gems!" Cream remarked as she snapped her fingers. "Just as much as I like to-"

Suddenly the robot polar bear installed within the Christmas themed amusement park popped out of a nearly igloo, bellowing as he chucked a huge snowball at Omega and Cream, pelting Omega down on his back as the polar bear approached, towering over. Omega responded with a barrage of missiles, hitting the metal polar bear as parts of his metallic body were broken apart, snarling as he ran towards the east, then turning around and heading back west at Omega as he rolled into a snowball, with Omega catching the rolling snowball as he did his best to push back.

"Mr. Omega!" Cream exclaimed as various Fullboar badniks appeared, gasping as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh my... please don't hurt me!"

The four Fullboar enemies didn't share the same feeling as they chased Cream, with Cream screaming as she ignored the freezing cold, going onto the nearby merry go round and running around on it on the opposite direction, with the Fullboars chasing here as the Steelion and Snowy badniks simply watched in disbelief, glancing at each other and shaking their heads.

Omega kept trying to push back, until he and the giant snowball collided into the exterior of a snowy mountain. Omega and the metal polar bear emerged out of the snow as they held each others' metal hands with each other, both of them glaring down at each other.

"You think you stupid badniks have an advantage over me?" Omega responded as he scoffed. "I blasted worthless consumer models more worthy than you!"

The metal polar bear roared in anger as he gave Omega a powerful headbutt, then proceeding to slash his sharp metal claws against Omega's metallic exterior. Omega then opened up a chest cannon in the middle of his chest, blasting the metal polar bear with it as he watched the metal polar bear tumble back from the powerful impact. Omega then attempted to unleash a full barrage of missiles onto the metal polar bear, when the entire area began shaking violently, an avalanche being activated as Omega began running as fast as he could, rushing over to the merry go round and blasting the Fullboars with his right arm cannon as he grabbed Cream with his left arm.

"We must hurry!" Omega stated as he then hovered in the air, watching the avalanche bury all the badniks and various rides in the white snow. "This place is starting to spillover in nothing but snow!"

"Oh, how I agree, Mr. Omega!" Cream exclaimed as she held on tightly to Omega's arms, glancing down as she watched various more badniks ahead preparing for their onslaught of the intruders.


	2. On The Wooden Roller Coaster

E-123 Omega blasted the various badniks ahead as he and Cream The Rabbit ran up the wooden pathway leading to the wooden roller coaster, with the avalanche of snow following them as Omega grabbed one of the roller coaster cars and sat in them, setting Cream in front of him as he aimed his cannons down at the coaster car, causing it to blast away as the wood began burning from the flames emitting out of his cannons. Cream screamed in joy as she felt the wind blowing in her face, getting the rush of the roller coaster as it went up the wooden coaster's hill at a fast pace.

"Whee!" Cream exclaimed as she tightly held onto the coaster car. "This is really fun!"

"Don't fret just let, cute little bunny." Omega stated as he glanced at Cream. "We still have plenty of worthless consumer models left to deal with."

As Omega and Cream rid the wooden roller coaster, with the car going faster as it headed downhill, the coaster's tracks began breaking apart from the intense red and yellow flames, with the incoming avalanche covering the fire in snow, making the burnt wood soaked as the coaster's foundations began breaking apart, which in turn caused the rest of the roller coaster to shake. Omega wrapped his right arm around Cream as he kept firing his left cannon down at the coaster's back, with Cream screaming in a combination of delight and fright as she was scared of the possibility of the coaster breaking while they were riding it, the coaster smashing various different badniks off the coaster. Another metal polar bear appeared, pounding his metal fists together, only to get smashed into pieces by the impact of the coaster car, with the roller coaster shaking even more violently as the avalanche began chasing them faster.

"I'm getting kind of scared, Mr. Omega!" Cream admitted as she began trembling, with it not being as noticed due to the entire roller coaster shaking.


End file.
